There is a great need for families to monitor or “check-in” on their loved ones when they are “away.” As non-limiting examples, parents who leave their young children with a babysitter often feel the need to check-in just to make sure everything is all right. Additionally, parents often feel a need to check-in with older children (e.g., including, but not limited to tweens and teens)—also just to make sure everything is going OK. Moreover, adult children feel a need to check in on elderly parents—again to make sure everything is OK.
A conventional mechanism for monitoring loved ones is the use of so-called “nanny cams.” However, such nanny cams are stationary and only provide a view of the rooms in which they are mounted. Moreover, such nanny cams do not have the ability to alert others when the loved one is in distress.